


A Sweet Escape

by rollerbenes



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2134947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rollerbenes/pseuds/rollerbenes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Franky joins Erica for a holiday at a five star resort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sweet Escape

It had been a long five days for Erica. On the surface it sounded like a pretty good way to spend a working week. A lawyers' conference in Queensland - great weather, great scenery, dinners out with her workmates, plenty of drinks, and all on the firm's expense account. It was the type of escape she would have loved when she lived with Mark. But things were different now she was with Franky. The former prisoner had only been out of Wentworth for three months and even though they'd spent every night together since her release Erica wasn't ready for any time apart. Franky was like a drug to her. She was addicted. She was always wanting more.

Throughout every seminar, every meal - and of course - every night alone in her hotel room, Franky was on Erica's mind. She thought of her hair, her smile, her touch, how beautiful she looked when she slept. They spoke every night on the phone. Franky talked about the uni lectures she had been to and what culinary delights she had made for dinner. On her second night away Erica worked up the courage to ask Franky what she was wearing, but was told that phone sex wouldn't be happening, "I'm gonna make sure you're begging for it by the time I get up there", Franky said teasingly.

That was the light at the end of the tunnel. Franky was flying up on the Saturday morning to join her for a long weekend. It had taken some convincing of her parole officer to give permission for her to leave the state but eventually everything was signed off on. Now the time had finally come, Erica received a text from Franky saying that she had arrived and was in a taxi on her way to the hotel.

*****

When Erica led her into the hotel room, Franky strolled in with her roller suitcase and looked around in awe at the 5-star suite that Erica had chosen.

"Holy shit!" she said with a laugh. "Is this the room they usually reserve for royalty or something?"  
"Very funny, Franky." Erica sighed. "But you can't blame me for wanting to go all out for our first trip away together".  
Franky flashed a sly grin, her tongue pressed against her bottom lip, then strolled over to the walk-in robe with her case. Erica watched her from behind, she looked so damn good. She wore short denim cutoffs that flattered every inch of her toned legs and a tight black tank top that clung to her slim waist. Erica followed then stepped in front of Franky as she walked out from the robe. Erica slid the tips of her fingers into the waistband of Franky's cutoffs and began pulling her towards the oversized bed. "I'd almost forgotten how sexy you look in shorts", she whispered into the brunette's ear before nibbling her earlobe. Franky laughed and softly circled her hands around Erica's ass before suddenly grabbing hard and stopping her in her tracks.

"Hold that thought, babe" she said, a mischievous smile on her face. "The first thing we're doing is heading down to that awesome pool you've been raving on about all week. Where are the towels?" she asked as she scampered off to get her things ready.  
Erica remained where she was, hands on her hips, incredulous. "We've got plenty of time to go to the pool," she whined, "come back here for a minute".  
"Hey, the only weather I've experienced since since I've been out is a Melbourne winter. It's been years since I've been able to sunbake, let alone go for a swim. So put on the hottest bikini you've got and let's go".  
Erica sighed with a smile before making her way to her suitcase.

*****

Erica hadn't been lying about the pool, it was impressive. Surrounded by rocks and lush greenery, it wound it's away across a large area. The water appeared to be a deep blue and it even had a waterfall and a grotto. It was still reasonably early in the day so there weren't too many other guests there, but the sun was already beating down and it was definitely warm enough for swimming.

The two women claimed a pair of banana lounges before Franky dashed over to get a couple of frozen margaritas from the bar. She wore a turquoise bikini that looked perfect against her olive skin. Erica watched her closely, her arousal even stronger now that it had been up in the room. Her eyes fixed on the cherry blossom tattoo on the brunette's stomach. She imagined kissing each of the flowers, trailing her tongue along the branches.

"Cheers babe" Franky said with a smile as she handed over a drink and tapped her plastic cup against Erica's. The blonde smiled back and took a sip of the margarita before reaching for a bottle of sunscreen and motioning to Franky. "Do my back for me?" she asked, before turning around on her chair to provide access. She had to disguise a small gasp as Franky's hands touched her skin for the first time in a week. A throb developed between her legs as Franky smoothed the lotion on sensually, she knew the effect it was having on Erica. "I love it when you touch me baby" Erica whispered slowly, to which Franky responded by expertly sliding her hands around to Erica's stomach and massaging gently. This elicited a gasp that Erica couldn't hide. "Just making sure I don't miss a spot", Franky giggled into her ear.

As difficult as it was, Erica managed to stay composed when she returned the favour and put some sunscreen on Franky's back. Both women consumed a second margarita while Franky read a book and Erica rifled through some magazines. From time to time Erica had to bite her lip as Franky would reach over - eyes not diverting away from her book - and brush the back of her hand against hers, or run her fingers up the length of her thigh. Erica knew Franky was taking pleasure in teasing her, but she didn't want to let on just how much it was turning her on.

"Fancy a dip?" Erica asked with a grin as she rose from the banana lounge and made her way to the pool. She imagined Franky's eyes on her as she walked over to the edge and delicately slipped into the water. Franky may have been playing hard to get but she had definitely noticed that Erica looked disturbingly good in her bikini. It was classic black, with the skimpy bottoms showing off her perfect ass and the strapless top making her breasts look fucking amazing. Her hair was tied up in a loose bun, exposing her slender neck and shoulders. Franky certainly couldn't resist following her into the pool.

The couple headed straight to the waterfall where the sight of Franky's body standing underneath with water cascading down her skin sent Erica's desire into overdrive. She gently grabbed the brunette by the hips and pushed her to a rocky alcove of the pool that afforded them some privacy. She had a slight buzz from the drinks and it gave her the extra confidence she needed. "No more running away" she said, as she moved her hands up and around Franky's neck and brought their lips together.

Franky couldn't hold out any longer. The softness of Erica's lips against hers and the feel of her smooth skin was too much. She grabbed Erica's legs and wrapped them around her hips. They kissed hard and passionately for minutes, tongues massaging together, hands exploring each other's wet and slippery skin. Erica unconsciously began grinding into Franky's hips, the throbbing between her legs increasing in intensity. She moaned softly when Franky eventually stopped the kiss by biting down hard on her bottom lip. Franky's eyes looked down to Erica's breasts as she trailed the back of her index finger inside the elastic of the strapless bikini top, smiling as she gazed at the cleavage she had exposed. "That's a pretty sexy bikini you have on there, Miss Davidson" she said, before snapping the elastic back into place. The compliment only boosted Erica's arousal. "I wore it for you, baby" she responded breathily before crashing her lips into Franky's once more. Franky gently caressed Erica's breast while simultaneous moving her lips to her neck and shoulders, kissing and sucking the areas she knew were most sensitive. "Oh god," Erica moaned softly and slowly, "I want you inside me soooo bad". She grabbed Franky's face in her hands so she could look her in the eyes. "Let's go back to the room". Franky smiled in response, her tongue slowly swiping across her bottom lip, but then she shook her head. "Not yet," she said as she unhooked Erica's legs from around her, "follow me".

Franky swam over to the grotto, Erica following closely behind. The entrance to the cave had a thin chain across it with a small sign that read: GROTTO OPEN 3pm-11pm. Franky simply ducked under the chain and into the dark cavern on the other side. Erica hesitated, looking around to make sure no one was watching, before following suit. "Franky I don't think anyone's allowed in here yet" she said, to which the brunette laughed out loud before sitting down on the underwater seating that ran along the wall of the cave. "Come here babe" she said with authority.

Erica swam over and straddled Franky, who pulled the blonde's bikini top down and cupped a breast with her left hand, leaning down to suck and nip at the nipple. Her right hand moved between Erica's legs where she began rubbing her clit over her bikini bottoms. Erica let out a high pitched moan, the pleasure of finally being touched where she needed it overwhelming her. Franky continued rubbing while she looked up at Erica who softly groaned with every breath.

"So did you think about me while you were gone?" Franky asked with cockiness.

Erica had to concentrate to control her laboured breathing long enough to answer. "You know that I did" 

Franky rubbed harder. "What did you think about?"

Erica was shaking with pleasure. She wanted to respond, tell her every dirty thing she had thought about that week, but she couldn't get the words out. 

Franky abruptly pulled her hand away, causing Erica to yelp in frustration. "Do you want me to keep doing that?" she asked. Erica nodded. "Then tell me what you thought about".

Erica looked down to stare intently in Franky's eyes. "I thought about...how soft your breasts feel when they're in my mouth" she panted.

Franky gasped, turned on by the words. She moved her hand underneath Erica's bikini bottoms this time, feeling the smoothness of her shaved pussy and rubbing her fingers directly onto her clit. "What else did you think about?"

Erica continued to sigh and moan but the words spilled out. "I thought about how sweet your pussy tastes".

Franky smiled and brought her left hand up to Erica's hair and pulling it hard. "You bad girl" she giggled, before running her tongue all the way up Erica's neck until she reached her ear. "Anything else?" she whispered.

Erica's breathing was laboured. She loved it when Franky pulled her hair and when she told her what to do. She knew there was one thought that she could never get escape, that was on her mind constantly. And she knew she had to share that thought with Franky. "I thought about how good it feels when you fuck me" she said passionately, a rush of heat pulsing through her body.

Franky must have sensed those words were coming because as soon as Erica spoke them she thrust two fingers hard and deep inside her. Erica threw her head back and wailed with pleasure.

"You like getting fucked don't you?" Franky continued thrusting with her fingers, alternating between slow and fast, the noises emanating from Erica letting her know how much she enjoyed it. "Say it"' she ordered.

"I love getting fucked" Erica groaned, her hips bucking, riding a Franky's fingers as they moved inside her. "I love it when you fuck me".

Franky's thumb pressed against Erica's clit, the added touch sending her over the edge. "I'm gonna come baby" she moaned, thrusting harder into Franky's fingers. "Oh fuck...oh god..."

Franky had to cover Erica's mouth as she screamed in orgasm, her pussy clenching repeatedly around her fingers. Her whole body felt numb and tingly with pleasure as she collapsed into her lover's body.

Franky wrapped her arms around Erica's waist and pushed off the wall so they could float in the water. She leant forward and kissed Her, swirling her tongue inside her mouth before letting go and heading back towards the pool area. She looked back at Erica who was still composing herself in the water, moving her bikini back into position.

"How about we head back to the room" Franky said. "I bet I taste even better than you remember." she smiled and gave her a wink then dived under the water.


End file.
